1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new polymeric compositions and their use as shaped products.
2. Introduction to the Invention
There is a continuing need for new polymeric compositions which have desired new combinations of physical and chemical properties or which provide more economical replacements for existing polymeric compositions. For example plasticized polyvinyl chloride (PVC) has many useful properties, but migration of the plasticizer into adjacent surfaces limits its use, for example in the medical field. The so-called "soft" elastomers such as the ABA block copolymers (polystyrene/polybutadiene/polystyrene block copolymers such as "Kraton" and "Solprene") have many useful properties, but their surface has a high coefficient of friction to human skin, making them unsuitable for use in many medical applications, e.g. as catheter shaft materials or cuffs on endotracheal tubes. Siloxanes have many useful properties, but are expensive.